


Skate Date

by bigbilliamdenbro



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Max and El go on a skate date while they wait for the boys' av club meeting.





	Skate Date

**Author's Note:**

> This happens in the start of high school at least because I don't really like to ship current El/Jane with anyone for a few reasons!  
> I loved writing it and i think it's pretty cute so I jhope you do too!

It was Jane’s first year of school after a lot of persuasion for Hopper to let her go. 

It took a lot of convincing, but he could understand why she wanted to go. All her friends went to school. All the normal people went to school. He figured it would be important for her to learn how life was outside the lab or the cabin (when she wasn’t in a constant run for her life).

She had been very a little scared at first. Who wouldn’t be? All the noise and all the people and the bell! Why was the stupid bell necessary?

But she got used to it. And she was happy about it. She got to be as normal as she could, interact with people and see her friends more.

One day, she was doing her math homework on the front stairs of the building, waiting for her friends to come from the Av club.  
She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a hand patting her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Max. She had her skateboard in hand as always, and a smile on her face.

“Whatcha doing lovely?”

She laughed and blushed at it. It had become a habit for Max to call her cute names like that. She didn’t know exactly why, but she liked it.

“You called me lovely. That’s cute. You’re cute” said her, not really knowing the impact it had on Max or why the girl was blushing furiously.

“So um, I was thinking. Will told me they’re gonna take longer than usual today. Some kind of new device Mr. Clarke got. So I was wondering if you wanted to just go skating with me?”

El remembered when Mike told her what a date was. She was confused when he did, but she thought now she got it.

“Like…like on a date?”

Max’s cheeks heated up so fast you’d be impressed.

“No? I mean if you don’t want to. Cause if you do it could definitely be. I’m just talking nonsense now. Great”

“You’re not nonsense. You’re cool. A ‘date’ seems nice.”

Max smiled so freaking big at it!

“That’s cool! That’s really really cool! We-we could get going then!”

“Okay” Jane said, grabbing her things and getting up “lets go Zoomer” and smiled.

Max tried to teach Jane how to skate that day. It was difficult and she questioned her about everything, but it was cute.

When Jane fell trying to imitate a flip Max had done, the girl helped her and they just stood there staring at each other for a moment.

Until Max worked up her courage and kissed her. It was fast and innocent and sweet, and this time El understood what she was doing. 

She understood how she felt. She felt happy.

'Can’t wait to tell Lucas’ Max thought, smiling wide, as El blushed and thought about how 'Will would think that was cute’.

They had a lot of other skate dates after that.


End file.
